


RWBY: Summer Breeze (Qrow/Summer)

by Kirimizi



Category: RWBY
Genre: Beacon Academy, Confessions, Drabble, F/M, Romance, Skipping Class, back in the day stuff, cause that’s all I’m good for here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-21
Updated: 2018-02-21
Packaged: 2019-03-22 00:05:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13752033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kirimizi/pseuds/Kirimizi
Summary: Back at it again with the Qrow/Summer headcanon!The two skip their classes for the day, but Summer had never done such a thing before she met Qrow. Things are strange, but how long can this time be peaceful?





	RWBY: Summer Breeze (Qrow/Summer)

“Qrow?”  
“Mhm?”  
“Why are we here?”  
“What do you mean?”  
“I mean why are we given life? Is it purely out of luck? Or is there a reason?”  
“Well shortstack, I like to think we all have a reason to be here. Luck isn’t really something I would expect to rely on.” Qrow’s tone grew harsh with the last sentence. 

Summer shifted herself, leaning her back against the towering tree hanging over her and her comrade. Qrow sat his head on her lap and sighed, taking in the warm spring breeze. This was the most relaxation he felt in months, if not years.

“Do you think they’ll notice we’re gone?”   
“Yeah, but they won’t catch on.” Qrow waved off the question.  
“Are you sure?”  
“Have you never ditched a class before?”  
“Obviously not! It’s not something I do daily, unlike you with your crap attendance record.” Summer sassed.  
“Stop being so worried and enjoy the day.” His words were final. Summer breathed and reached out to Qrow’s sleepy face. Her fingers tangled into his noir colored locks, playing with a loose tuft on the side of his temple. He groaned, loving the affection he received just from her fingertips grazing the side of his cheek. She rubbed his temples softly, applying the perfect amount of pressure to assure this man fell asleep.   
After, his eyes began to close and his mind began to wander. 

How did he end up so lucky for once? The thought of considering himself lucky was more strange than his thoughts on the girl above him, gently playing with his hair. But those silver eyes drew him in every time. Glowing like the midnight moon itself. 

However, the feeling of being love concerned him. 

Not entirely sure whether or not she felt the same way, because he had this strange feeling in his stomach that told him Summer Rose indeed had shared his emotions. But it was the fact that he brought misfortune wherever he went in exchange for a semblance. It was about a 50% chance to bring it upon his enemy in combat, yet in battle it almost seemed like it was more effective against him rather than the enemy. 

It was whether or not he was ready to bring his misfortunes upon yet another person he loved. It wasn’t enough though. 

“Summer.” He wanted to ask her something in a way he could not bring to words with ease. “Have I ever told you how I feel about you?”   
“Hmm? Why do you ask?”  
“I just felt like I should tell you. Ya know, one of those impulse moments. You’re too good for this world. For this school, you’re far too advanced. For our society, you show kindness to people who sometimes don’t deserve it. For me, well,” He chuckled, “Exactly that, I guess. But I’m glad you decided to join me out here for once. What made you change your mind?”  
“Don’t laugh at me, but I wanted to spend some time with you.”  
“You’re kidding me, right?”   
“I wouldn’t expect you to believe it. I didn’t either.” She lifted her hand off of Qrow’s hair and felt his hand take hold of hers instead, bringing it back down on his head. He exhaled and felt a surge of hopelessness. A big part of him wanted to forget about his duties back home, and focus on the small things that made him happy. 

Summer leaned her back on the tree trunk, basking in the cool shadows of the tree branches and leaves. The summer days were just around the corner. Qrow raised up and pushed up against the back of the tree, their shoulders practically touching as they shared the space. 

“I love this.” Qrow commented, getting up and leaning his back gently against the tree. “Just enjoying the nature.”  
“Do you always spend your spare time so poorly?”   
“Nah, sometimes I spend it with you.” He threw a wink her way.  
“Oh boo, that was the worst one yet.” She couldn’t help from laughing. He drank in the sound and smiled like a stupid kid in love.

“What are we doing here? Us, being together and skipping classes like this.”  
“Taking a break when we can, while we can. We won’t be able to do this forever. To run off where we want.”   
“I know, but that’s not what I meant. Not entirely, I mean.”  
“So, you’re finally going to say it.”  
“You know about my feelings?”  
“Oh shit, you actually meant it?” She muttered in defeat. “Now I owe Raven money..”  
“Wait what?” He jumped at the mention of his sisters name.  
“Never mind that.”  
“No wait, did she tell you this? God, I should kick her ass! When she fell for Tai, I kept my trap shut!”  
“Calm down, you two can butt heads another time.”

Summer leaned her head on his shoulder and subtly sighed. This moment was far from perfect, but it was so much more than she could ask for. The only problem was admitting to him what her own feelings held.   
“You won’t think any less of me right?” Qrow smirked and leaned his head on top of hers. Her aura emanated so warmly towards him.   
“Not at all. I have more respect for you than I do for myself.”   
“Then you know.”  
“But I’d love to hear it.”   
“You don’t need to hear it though.” She pouted.  
“I can get it out of you if you’d like that more.” 

Summer moved back from Qrow, looking him in the eyes with the most loving stare she could muster. His eyes widened, unsure of how to react to the words himself. She bumped her forehead against his, sitting still for a moment while her eyes watched the huntsman close. She cracked and giggled for a second before finding herself being stared down so intensely. The two stared each other down for a while, eyes narrowing and hearts racing. Qrow moved in ever so slightly to close the gap between them, and soon their lips met. 

Qrow slid an arm behind her lower back and held her, gently rubbing a hand up and then down her back. Summer held his cheeks, feeling the flustered skin beneath her fingertips. She held him close, in order to keep them from separating sooner than she wanted. He moved back from the welcoming lips, smiling at the sight of her so red and blushing. 

“You look so adoring, I can’t take it.” She trailed a few kisses here and there on her cheeks, making her blush even more.  
“You stop that, that’s not funny.” He looked down at her and smirked.  
“Who said anything about it being a joke?” His heart felt ready to pound out of his chest once he said this and leaned in to leave another kiss on her lips.  
“So what if I do have feelings for you?” She stopped him.   
“Then we can sit here together for as long as you’d like.”  
“You mean it?”   
Qrow left a soft kiss on her forehead.   
“Every word I say to you is the truth.”   
“Then tell me, do you truly feel the same?”  
“Of course I do, short-stack. Since the day the gods graced me with your presence and partnership.” Summer threw her arms around him in a tight embrace and he sat there, in absolute bliss with the person he loved in his arms. 

“I can only ask for fate to let me keep you for just a little longer.”


End file.
